2019 Vintage Cars VS Supercars Race
Only Ruby Easy Oaks and Windows 95 can edit. Windows 3.1, BrandonMan2000, Jackson Storm (the nickname for the user who adds 2005 Racer categories) and MANY OTHERS are 100% BANNED from editing and will never be allowed to edit! This is a special race held at Nightdona International Speedway. This is consisting of several vintage muscle cars and several vintage cars racing 200 laps around the iconic speedway. Sonic the Hedgehog, Ruby Easy Oaks the racer, MTV and VH1 (the logos) are the announcers and Alvin from Alvin and the Chipmunks and PopularMMOS are pit reporters. This is the most historic one EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! as a white Pagani Zonda and 1969 Chevy Camaro SS were involved a big crash on lap 67 in which the Zonda make contact with 1969 Chevy Camaro SS, causing the Camaro to flip over 34 times before landing on his roof on fire, unlike Bobby Swift in 2014, the fire was not huge, but still was a big fire. The 1969 Chevy Camaro was seriously hurt and would get his hood cut off and replaced with a new one. He went into critical condition and was almost considered to be dead. The winner was 2003 Ferrari Enzo with 1965 Shelby Cobra 2nd and 1969 Pontiac GTO Judge third. 13 Supercars and 13 Vintage Retro and Muscle Cars will compete meaning 26 racers are in this one! Transcript Pagani Zonda/1969 Chevy Camaro SS Crash Ruby: UH OH! TROUBLE! WHITE PAGANI ZONDA AND 1969 CHEVY CAMARO SS ARE SPINNING! MTV: 1969 CAMARO SS FLIPPING A LOT AND A LOT OF TIMES!!! Sonic (vomits): OH MY GOD NO!!! VH1: OH MY GOD THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! HE WAS ONE OF MY FAVORITES AND NOW HE IS CLOSE TO DIEING!!! PLEASE DON'T DIE BRO, YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!! Racers React Alvin: I brought here some racers along with PopularMMOS, aka Pat. Pat: It's like an explosion coming out of a lucky block! Anyway, dudes, how do you feel? 1988 Ford Mustang: Wow that was terrible. 1965 Shelby Cobra: Too sad to watch. 2011 Buggati Veyron: I agree with that Factory Five Cobra. 2013 Audi R8: Too bad he crashed. 1970 Chevelle SS (crying): He was my friend, he can't die! 1967 Mustang (sobbing and bawling): Don't die buddy! 2007 Ford GT: Terrible crash. 1968 Mercury Cougar: Oh my god, I hope he isn't dead. 1969 Plymouth Roadrunner: I would agree with the 1968 Cougar. Pat: Back to you Ruby and Sonic. Alvin: And MTV and VH1 too! MTV (crying): Please don't die! VH1 (bawls harder than Johnny Blamer when he got bullied by Todd in 2005 Homestead 350): YEAH! I HOPE HE'S ALIVE! Racers Supercars #2011 Bugatti Veyron #2013 Audi R8 #2017 Ferrari LaFerrari #2003 Ferrari Enzo #2014 Nissan GTR #2013 Corvette ZR1 #2007 Ford GT #2010 Lamborghini Murcielago #2014 Ferrari 458 Italia #2012 Aston Martin V12 Vantage #1988 Ford Mustang #2018 Camaro ZL1 #White Pagani Zonda Vintage Cars #1965 Shelby Cobra #1969 Pontiac GTO Judge #1967 Corvette Stingray #1976 Chevy Nova #1969 Mustang Boss 429 #1956 Ford Fairlane #1987 Buick Grand National #1970 Chevelle SS 454 #1969 Camaro SS #1957 Chevy Bel Air #1966 Rambler #1966 Pontiac GTO #1970 Oldsmobile Cutlass 442 Results TBA by Ruby or Win95 Category:Historic Races